I Know
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Final Nankatsu-Toho. Ken y su capitán hablan de cosas serias un instante antes de empezar el partido. Oneshot escrito hace unos años en honor del Día T :D


**I Know**

_Nota de la autora__: no tengo ni idea de qué día o mes fue aquella famosa final del 4-4 entre Nankatsu y Toho. Lo he usado aquí porque me venía bien para la historia._

El estadio está abarrotado, la muchedumbre grita y agita banderolas y bufandas en un frenesí de emoción y anticipación.

El partido va a empezar.

La tercera final que jugamos con el Toho.

El último partido del campeonato.

Y Kojiro jugará. Por fin. Después de haber pasado toda la temporada sentado en el banquillo. El hecho de que juegue hoy y precisamente hoy, no deja de ser irónico… Y afortunado.

Vuelvo la vista buscando a mi capitán. Está un poco apartado, doblando las mangas de su camiseta sobre los hombros como es su costumbre.

Echo una ojeada al campo. Los árbitros están comentando algo entre sí, miran sus relojes…

Sí, el partido va a empezar. Y yo tengo que hacer algo antes.

Está solo, es el momento, antes de que salgamos al césped.

Sin pensarlo más, me acerco a Kojiro, asegurando el velcro de mis guantes.

-¿Capitán?

Levanta la vista hacia mí.

-¿M?

Ah… a ver cómo le digo esto. La mirada seria y penetrante de esos ojos negros intimida un poco, la verdad. Sí, incluso a mí.

-Mm… No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero quiero decirte que sé qué día es hoy.

-¿Hoy?:-saca una sonrisita torcida e irónica:-Yo también lo sé. Hoy es el día en que Tsubasa va a morder el polvo por fin.

Hago un gesto con una mano… Bueno, con un guante.

-No me refiero a eso. Hoy es el diecisiete de agosto, ¿verdad?

-¿Por…?

-Bueno, sé que hoy es un día especial para ti.

No quiero verme obligado a decir nada más, de modo que miro a Kojiro alzando las cejas con algo de complicidad, a ver si así deja de intentar escurrir el bulto.

Kojiro parece comprender, porque baja la vista a sus botas, apoya un pie en el banquillo y hace como si se estuviera retocando los calcetines.

-¿Y…?:-se limita a responder.

-Quería decirte que haré lo posible para regalarte una gran victoria.

Kojiro sonríe, sin mirarme y comenta:

-No habrás hecho el disparate de decirle nada a los chicos, ¿verdad?

Sonrío yo también. Kojiro es vanidoso y para quien no lo conozca como yo, puede parecer incluso ególatra y un poquito exhibicionista. Pero también es muy reservado en sus asuntos. Enormemente.

-Por supuesto que no:-contesto, tranquilizador. Lo pienso mejor y añado:-Le tengo mucha estima a mi cabeza y no quiero perderla de un mordisco:-la sonrisa de Kojiro se hace más amplia, aunque no levanta la vista para mirarme. Echo otra ojeada al campo, comentando, en tono casual:-Por cierto, ¿cuántos cumples? ¿Puede saberse?

Siento una mano ancha y firme sobre mi hombro.

-Los mismos que tú cumplirás el próximo día veintinueve de diciembre, amigo mío.

Hago un gesto de broma con la cara.

-¿Sólo eso? Creía que eras mucho mayor que todos nosotros.

La mano que tenía apoyada en mi hombro me pega un empujón.

-¡Eh! ¡Nada de llamarme viejo, que te veo venir!

Sonrío ampliamente y me vuelvo para darle otro empujón. Uno pequeñito, de broma.

-¿No te parece una feliz coincidencia que este año la Final tenga que jugarse el día diecisiete de agosto?:-pregunto:-A mí me parece cosa del Destino.

-A mí me lo parecerá cuando levantemos el trofeo:-contesta Kojiro, y me hace una seña con la cabeza hacia el campo.

Vaya, parece que es el momento de salir.

Está bien, vamos allá.

Kojiro pasa por mi lado para ir a ponerse en su lugar, el primero de la fila. Me coloco justo detrás de él, echándole una mirada al cielo azul sobre nuestras cabezas. El día está magnífico, la temperatura es ideal y hoy no hay viento.

Perfecto.

-Oye, Ken.

Miro a Kojiro, sorprendido. Sólo puedo ver su espalda, la camiseta con el número diez blanco sobre fondo azul marino. Ya estamos fuera de la sombra del banquillo y el sol arranca brillos castaños a su larga pelambrera oscura.

-¿Sí, capitán?

Kojiro se detiene, se vuelve un ápice para mirarme por encima de su hombro y sólo dice, a media voz:

-No permitiré que tu padre se salga con la suya.

Mi padre… ¿Cómo?...Un momento, ¿Kojiro sabe lo de mi padre? ¿Sabe que mi padre me ha puesto un ultimátum, que quiere que deje de jugar al fútbol?

Pero si no se lo he dicho a nadie…

Chico, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Aunque supongo que ahora estamos empatados… ¿verdad?

-¿Ken?

Siento un empujoncito a mi espalda. Es Takeshi. Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado aquí de pie, embobado, y que el capitán ha continuado sin nosotros y me apresuro por situarme otra vez a su espalda.

Miro el número diez delante de mí, enternecido.

Sería algo muy propio del Tigre, eso de hacerme un regalo a mí en el día de _su _cumpleaños.

Miro al cielo otra vez, mientras nos colocamos frente al Nankatsu en el círculo central.

Ah, no puedo esperar para ver al capitán levantar el trofeo de campeones…

_FIN_


End file.
